1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to training devices and more particularly pertains to a new training device for assisting a user in practicing a golf swing.
2. Summary of the Disclosure
An embodiment of the disclosure meets the needs presented above by generally comprising a base that may be positioned on a support surface. A pair of guide rods is each movably coupled to the base. Each of the pair of guide rods has a first end and a second end. Each of the pair of guide rods is curved between the first and second ends of the pair of guide rods. The first end and the second end of each of the pair of guide rods is coupled together such that the pair of guide rods forms a crescent shape. A user slidably engages an athletic implement to each of the pair of guide rods. The athletic implement travels upwardly and downwardly between the first and second ends of the pair of guide rods when the user swings the athletic implement. The pair of guide rods retains the athletic implement on a correct trajectory when the user swings the athletic implement. The user is trained in swinging the athletic implement in the correct trajectory.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the disclosure in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the disclosure that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the disclosure, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the disclosure, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.